


Teach me how to dance

by Gabster357



Series: Merintosh Evolution [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Macintosh has to go find her, Merida escapes, Pre-Relationship, merida falls on top of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabster357/pseuds/Gabster357
Summary: Macintosh follows Merida into the forest, only to find her practicing her dancing. She needed a partner and he was more than happy to lend a helping hand to his Queen.
Relationships: Lord Macintosh/Merida (Once Upon a Time), Young Macintosh/Merida (Disney)
Series: Merintosh Evolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Teach me how to dance

Macintosh was in right state. The Queen had mysteriously disappeared.

Again.

It was bad enough she was gone for a month to a distant land they couldn’t reach to avenge her father, but ever since her reign she’d always feel the need to sneak out and wonder into the forest by herself. She was their Queen for God’s sakes! She couldn’t just sneak off whenever she wanted to anymore. Usually, he’d be more observant and follow her out, much to her dismay, but this time she managed to escape. He tracked her horse to a river in the heart of the forest, but the Queen was not there. He almost called out but thought against it, in case she made another attempt to flee. 

That was when he heard a frustrated groan. He followed the sound to a small clearing where he saw Merida angrily kick a rock and shout a string of profanities. 

Yup, that was his queen alright. 

But why was she out here?

He watched started to recite what seemed to be a sequence of steps. At first he thought this was some sort of fighting style she must have picked up from the land with no magic, but quickly realised it was the steps to a dance.

He sighed, she’s worried about the banquet. 

There was a party to be held next week with royals and foreign dignitaries from lands far and wide staying the week. Merida was ecstatic that so many kingdoms had accepted the invitation and hoped it could increase communication between all different kingdoms, having drawn inspiration from her wondrous time in the land without magic. However, she had paled when some of the lords had mentioned music and dance. 

Observing her now, he could see why. 

He watched her try to dance, but she kept putting her feet in the wrong place and loosing her balance.

“You’re not going to get far without a partner.” He announced as he approached. Startled, she lost her balance and hit the ground again. 

“Mac, what the hell are ye doing here!?”

“Watching you fall over yourself apparently,” he pulled her up, “You’re not too bad. We can work on that.”

“What?”

“You’re practicing for the dance, right?”

“What? No!” He gave her a sceptical look, “Okay, yeah, maybe you’re right.” She sighed, hanging her head down in shame, “I’m just not good at it, and I need to make a good impression.”

He lifted her chin so she would look up at him, “I can teach you how to dance, but no getting upset and storming off.”

“Fine, but only if you teach me well enough.”

He snorted, “Ye ready?” She nodded excitedly. It was nice seeing this side of her, he mused. Ever since he’s known her she’s always been ferociously competitive and it was nice to see her so .

“Back straight.” She shot up, “No, ye need yer shoulders to be more back.” He hesitantly grasped her shoulder, moulding them into the right position.

“Like that?”

“Aye, exactly. Now no matter what ye do, keep that posture.”

“But it hurts!”

“I know lass, it’ll get easier.” He took her hand in his and Merida couldn’t help but be surprised at how warm his hand was.

“Okay now take a step back with yer right foot- no! That’s yer left foot. Okay good, but you need to take a bigger step than that. Good! Now the left foot, with more confidence. No, that’s too big of a step-Wait!”

Merida had slipped, dragging him down with her. He managed to twist their bodies just before they hit the ground so that he could break her fall.

“I’m so sorry, Mac! Are ye okay?” She asked apologetically. 

“I’m quite alright, my Queen.” He said, a blush creeping onto his face as he realised how close their faces were and in what a compromising position they were in. He’d be dead if anyone came across them. 

“Hey so how did ye get so good at dancin’ anyway?” She asked as they backed away from each other.

“My mother taught me.”

“Yer mum?” She wondered, “I didn’t get a chance to meet her yet. What’s she like?”

“Well she’s kind, funny and very beautiful. She’s always writing me to make sure I’m eating a healthy diet and that I’m get enough sleep, as mothers usually do.”

“It sounds like ye take after her a lot then.” She immediately blushed, realising her words, as he couldn’t help but smile at her adorable nervousness, “I mean, you’re always looking after me. Making sure I don’t get hurt or lost. I mean ye came all the way into the forest! To look for me! And now you’re teaching me how to dance, just so I don’t make a bloody fool of myself.”

“You’re worth the effort.” He told her and her blush only became redder. 

Then the realisation of their situation struck him. 

It was just the two of them.

In a remote part of the forest.

Dancing.

God, he knew this would look bad if anyone came looking for them but his Queen needed help and he wanted to give it. 

Mac cleared his throat and desperately tried to subdue his own blush. “Shall we continue?” He took her hand in his and they gave it another go. 

Mac was a surprisingly good teacher and extremely patient and well-tempered, which she liked. It didn’t take him long to teach her how to dance, and soon they were moving in synch as if they were doing this all their lives. 

Hours later, if anyone came across them, they would find two people under the light of a full moon completely engrossed in one another, moving as one and not taking their eyes off each other for not even a second.


End file.
